hunterxhunterfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Daedalus net
Welcome Daedalus net }! -- L44021 (Talk) 19:29, April 7, 2013 There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. For questions, please contact an Administrator. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- L44021 (Talk) 19:29, April 7, 2013 ' • Forums • Images • Categories • Vandalism' |} GI Cards Yeah, I'm adding that, plus any missing Japanese. Thanks for making pages for the cards though. We should be able to get images of the 100 restricted slot cards pretty soon. They're including a deck of them in the Greed Island BD Boxset. XScar (talk) 16:08, August 13, 2013 (UTC) I read the list of spell cards several times and quickly figured out that mob is rob. And I did consider Castle Gate but by reading it's description (single short-range regular spell used by another player.) doesn't really fit, since Eternal Hammer and Bandit's Blade make it out to be a continues spell card (think yu-gi-oh) impervious against other spell cards. It might however be a standard card and if so it has a downside to it like all special ability standard cards ex. Memory Helmet (G.I card) and Tax Collector's Gauntlet (G.I card). Then again it might just be an oversight of Togashi. The point is we just don't know enough about it. OnePieceNation (talk) 00:30, August 16, 2013 (UTC) appearance we have decided to only show three appearance on the character article pages one for the 2011 anime, one for the 1999 and one for the manga. So please don't add a fourth like you did on gon's page.OnePieceNation (talk) 14:12, November 29, 2013 (UTC) -- Ahh I see. I apologise. So the edit I just made on Killua's page should also be undone? (Daedalus net (talk) 14:14, November 29, 2013 (UTC)) template greed island. I just made a template for the greed island cards but I am not all that happy about how it turned out, what do you think about it. Look at ruler's blessing to see the template.OnePieceNation (talk) 23:06, December 3, 2013 (UTC) I already removed since I was not happy with it, you can look at the history.OnePieceNation (talk) 23:31, December 3, 2013 (UTC) I think my second template is better. OnePieceNation (talk) 23:54, December 3, 2013 (UTC) -- Yeah I just looked at the Ruler's Blessing. I like do think it makes the page look more official, and a template would be nice. But I'm not to keen on all the text like "card Description" and "how to obtain" being squashed in there. Your thoughts? (Daedalus net (talk) 01:09, December 4, 2013 (UTC)) I have to admit I'm loving the the "next card/Previous card" thing. I admit my current design feels like it's lacking something but yours seems a little too cramped. Is it possible to shorten the width on the info box thing. Have a look at the edit I've just done. Is it possible to remove the "card Description" and "how to obtain" from the info box and keep them in the table? (Daedalus net (talk) 01:25, December 4, 2013 (UTC)) Where are you. I haven't seen you in a while where are you. You do know I am anxiously looking forward to seeing more of the greed island cards. Anyways be in touch soon, merry holidays. OnePieceNation (talk) 04:48, December 25, 2013 (UTC) -- Ahaha I appreciate it ;). Just been working overtime at work and been feeling shattered. I'm sorry :O. I'll get right on the card project ^_^ (Daedalus net (talk) 16:26, December 26, 2013 (UTC)) Re: Noragami OST Thank you very much! Animesuki (talk) 13:07, March 4, 2014 (UTC) Anything is fine^^ Animesuki (talk) 03:26, March 5, 2014 (UTC) Yes, I have one. It's animeyuki28@gmail.com Animesuki (talk) 17:13, March 8, 2014 (UTC) Honto ni arigatou gozaimasu! I received it. The OST is awesome! I really like the soundtrack which plays when Yato uses Sekki^^ I think that it's my favourite so far. Thank you very much! If I can do something for you in return, please tell me! Animesuki (talk) 06:52, March 9, 2014 (UTC) I think that character, Rabo is an interesting one. I just want to know what those masks with an eye mean. Also, seeing Yukine obediant (in the way that he doesn't steal anything anymore) like that makes me happy^^ Animesuki (talk) 12:35, March 10, 2014 (UTC) Re:ノラガミ wikia help I'm sorry, I can only understand, write and read a little bit of Japanese. Like you, I'm learning but at my own pace. If the scans are in Simplified Chinese, maybe I can help. If there's any other thing I can do to help the Noragami wikia, please tell me. Animesuki (talk) 13:00, March 15, 2014 (UTC) Yeah, my pace is slow too. If I can help in any way, you just have to tell me^^ Animesuki (talk) 13:26, March 15, 2014 (UTC) Noragami Hi! Do you know if there'll be another season of Noragami? The first one has only 12 episodes. It has a great ending though. Now it's really Yato x Hiyori! So cute! >.< After watching the last episode, I felt happiness but also sadness at the same time. I kind of pity Rabo. It seems that Nora used him. And who is this "father"? Do you know? (you have the manga) Sorry, it turned into a little rambling. Animesuki (talk) 18:56, March 23, 2014 (UTC) ---- Hey :D. I havn't watched it yet. Gonna watch the last epi with my mate tomorrow ^_^. I havn't actually read (or got) the manga yet. There are plenty of chapters for a season 2. (and as far as I'm aware, they have got a potential season 2 planned) (Daedalus net (talk) 01:29, March 24, 2014 (UTC)) ---- I'm sorry for the spoilers again u.u When do you think that we'll get the second season? Animesuki (talk) 14:51, March 24, 2014 (UTC) ---- Sorry I have no idea. Late this year maybe? EDIT: WOW I just watched it. That episode was crazy :D:D. I think Nora's 'father' is another god maybe? But clearly someone who put her up to the evil stuff?? o.o I don't know XDXD. I see what you mean about Yato x Hiyori ^_^ (Daedalus net (talk) 06:20, March 25, 2014 (UTC)) Moving to the Nippon I noticed you said you planed on moving to Japan with a friend soon, so I just wanted to wish you good luck with that. Hope your studying of Japanese goes smoothly as well. Greed Island card pages look awesome by the way! Keep it up! ---- Ahaha thanks. I hope so too. Not sure whether it'll happen though. (you didn't sign your name :(. Who am I thanking? xD). "Kevo411"? I appreciate your support and your work :) (Daedalus net (talk) 18:23, June 2, 2014 (UTC)) ---- Yeah, this is Kevo411. And well, if it does happen, then best of luck! ---- Thanks!! What about about you? Your page says you live in USA. Yoou interested in going to Nippon? (Daedalus net (talk) 14:56, June 3, 2014 (UTC)) ---- I started learning Japanese a while back, but it really is a tough language to learn. I would be probably be able to function there for a week or so, but likely not hold a conversation with the locals for too long. It'd be cool to go there for a while, but moving there seems like a bit much. If you're able to handle that, then you sir, are a greater man than I. -Kevo411 Honestly, I'd love to live there. Not to sound cringy,... but whenever I see Japan, I feel like I'm suppose to be there. I really better pick up on my Japanese and make this happen. (one day :/). I'd have to disagree with you!!! Japanese seems quite easy for me to learn. maybe because I love it too much to notice its difficulty. (also, I've been learning some Cantonese because of where I work. And trust me, that is a *hard* language :O:K:J:L). Can I ask how old you are? (I'm 18) (Daedalus net (talk) 19:46, June 3, 2014 (UTC)) ---- I'm 21, and don't get me wrong, I think It'd be awesome to live there, I just don't have a good enough grasp on the Japanese language. It's mostly the hiragana and the kanji that gets me, because I can pronounce things pretty well. How long have you been learning (Japanese and Cantonese)? I started 2 years ago, and frankly I haven't been working on it much lately. Do you know anyone else who speaks Japanese? Because I have a friend in California who's been there several times, and... just wow. He knows that language backward and forward, and when (at least for me) you have a conversation with someone in Japanese it's hard to translate into English to comprehend. ---- Well it's been 3 or 4 years since I learnt Hira and Kata. Ow dear don't get started on Kanji >:{. It wasn't 'til much later did I actually try taking it seriously. I know a girl who is fluent. Friend of a friend though and don't really get a chance to talk to her. Another is learning. I know what you mean about the translate back to English. I stopped doing that as much now. As for Cantonese.... It's literally just a handful of words :K. Like "Cook the next meal" and "Rock-paper-scissors" ahaha. You should come with if I (we) end up going. ..maybe? (Daedalus net (talk) 22:56, June 3, 2014 (UTC)) ---- There's a chance, but to be fair, we don't really know each other too well. So if that were to happen, we would need to know one another for a while. With that said though, it's not out of the realm of possibility that the trip does occur. (With any luck!) -Kevo411 Yeah yeah :D. We'll have to see. (Daedalus net (talk) 00:05, June 4, 2014 (UTC)) GI Card Articles Sup, i just want to say thank you for your effort on the GI cards articles...great job!!! [[User:Aszach01|'Aszach01']] [[User talk:Aszach01|'Talk']] 15:44, June 3, 2014 (UTC) ---- Thanks!!! I really appreciate it. Is this "Aszach01" yeah? (Daedalus net (talk) 18:23, June 2, 2014 (UTC))